


Hurt

by Izzu



Series: 추노/Chuno [5]
Category: Chuno | The Slave Hunters, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing how much her husband tried to evade facing her truth and the tears he tried to stopper, she knew how much she have hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“ _I told you. I know no woman by that name...”_

She knew it, she'd hurt him so much. Even when she had prepared herself for this, it was still hard. To see the hurt in his eyes for the truth she had forced him to face. That's why she knew that she had to leave. Not to return to the young master, but as punishment to her for hiding the truth for so long. For being a coward as well, for lying.

She had loved the young master; she loved her husband as well. She couldn't hurt either by being with one and leaving the other. That's why she would leave. Because she could not bear hurting the two people she loved most...

Lee Daegil, her first love. The man that gave her light and thought her of love that circumvent social class. The man who loved her more than she deserved. And her husband, Song Taeha. The man who always protected her, and as noble as any knights in shining armor. The man whom she had vowed to support and treasure. The man she could not bear hurting; for all of the heartache and hardships he endured. As well as the utmost sincerity and honesty he'd shown only to her.

Not that she loved the young master less, but that Eonnyeon had long died. And the current her had made her choice in allowing herself to love her husband.

Even if it hurt her for doing so, she would leave...

 

A hand suddenly stopped her as she turned around.

“Will you await?”

Her heart had stood still as she pondered over his words. Tears filling his eyes as he voiced out his own ignorance. Of overlooking something while attempting to change the world. Of not being able to think about something despite having endured its harshness. To realise that he had been unable to ponder about the things that matter, that had always been there around him.

Her husband was crying. Crying over his own weakness, crying over his own helplessness. There was never a moment before had she seen her husband be so vulnerable. Her strong and mighty general. Her dearest Song Taeha.

In the end she could not leave. Since as much as she'd hurt him, leaving him would hurt him more.


End file.
